1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention are directed to a tractor mower with an enhanced turning radius. In more detail, embodiments of the present invention are directed to a tractor mower with a steering system and a braking system, with the braking system dependent on the steering system, such that the tractor mower can be steered with an enhanced turning radius.
2. Related Art
The use of consumer-class tractor mowers has markedly increased in recent years. Such an increase is due, in part, to the reliability and affordability of such consumer-class tractor mowers. In addition to tractor mowers, the use of zero turning radius (ZTR)-class mowers has also increased. The ZTR-class mowers generally provide for increased maneuverability over the consumer-class tractor mowers. For instance, the ZTR-class mowers can be maneuvered through various degrees of turn, including turns requiring a generally zero magnitude turning radius. Consumer-class tractor mowers on the other hand are generally fitted with standard steering systems that facilitate sufficient maneuverability during normal operations (e.g., turns of less than 45 degrees). However, if such tractor mowers attempt to maneuver through steep turns (e.g., turns between 45 and 90 degrees), the tractor mowers may not satisfactorily handle the turns, resulting in damage to the turf, uneven wear on the tires, or other damage the tractor mowers. Additionally, tractor mowers are generally not capable of being retrofitted with more maneuverable steering systems, such as may be included in the ZTR-class mowers, due to design and cost considerations. Because the steering systems of the ZTR-class mowers often include complex hydraulic and/or electrical components, the cost of including such systems on consumer-class tractor mowers is generally not feasible.